A Gift From Me to You
by Lil' Bode
Summary: Draco helps his kids get a present ready for their mom! (One shot)


**..::A Gift From Me to You**

**..::Author: Lil' Bode**

**..::Summary:** Draco helps his kids get a present ready for their mom! (One shot)

**A/N: **this is my first one shot, i hope you all like it, i was kinda given the idea from the story Trick or Treat by DracoDew17, go read it, it's really good story, she has other great one shots too.****

**..::Disclaimer:** I DON'T OWN THE HARRY POTTER FRANCHISE, THAT IS PROPERTY OF J.K. ROWLING, AND, OR WARNER BROTHERS****

:-:-:

The sun beat down on the back of his neck, causing sweat drops to develop. The longer silver locks of his childhood were that had symbolized his look, were gone. His hair was now short and a natural blonde color, not silver. He normally stood tall, but what he was doing entitled leaning over a work bench.

"Daddy, Daddy, does this look good," the small girl asked proceeding to tug on his pant leg.

He turned to his blonde, curly haired daughter, and looking into her chestnut brown eyes. Then he turned to the pentagon shaped piece of wood she was holding up for him to look at.

Its edges were rough and there was a small notch in the side, but she couldn't resist her large puppy dog eyes, "Perfect," he said.

"Mine is better," Alex said holding his up. He had short hair, just like his fathers, only his was a warm brown color. He was entitled to his looking better for he was 3 years older than his 4-year-old sister, Leah.

"They both look great to me," he said turning to smile at each. "Let's call this good for today. We can put them together tomorrow, and maybe paint them."

The children smiled, running of to the back yard to play.

That's when he heard the house door open; he quickly whipped out his wand and put a cloaking charm over their work.

"What is going on out here?" she asked, looking around.

"Nothing, Hermione," he said acting slight suspicious.

"Okay then," she said still looking around, "Would you please go tell the kids that I have to go to Diagon Alley to do some quick shopping, and they are welcome to come along." She smiled and headed back in the house, well more of a manor. With 23 rooms, it could hardly be called a house.

He headed out to the back yard to tell the kids.

:-:-:

With the kids and Hermione gone for the rest of the day, he diligently worked, sanding each piece of wood.

When he had finished, he placed them on a shelf in the tool shed and placed a cloaking charm over them once again.

:-:-:

Two days later the kids each carrying a present, followed by Draco walked (the kids more or less ran) into the bedroom.

Alex and Leah jumped on their parent's bed, in which there mom was sleeping, yelling, "Happy Mother's Day!"

Hermione woke up startled, but when she realized what was going on a smile spread across her face.

Draco sat her breakfast down in front of her. "Breakfast first, then presents," he said winking.

"Uhhhh, Dad!" the kids whined.

"Yeah, really, come on Dad," Hermione said winking back.

"Fine presents first."

"Mine first," Leah said getting excited, bouncing up and down so much she nearly tipped over her mom's pumpkin juice, but Draco moved fast and caught it before any could spill.

Hermione opened the present slowly at first, and then just started ripping; she looked up at Draco who was smirking.

When she had both presents unwrapped, in front of her were two small bird houses.

"We didn't use any magic," boasted Alex.

"None?" Hermione asked surprised, but Draco could hear the sarcasm.

"None," replied Draco, smirking yet once again.

One painted in green and silver, and covered with brooms and golden snitches, was definitely Alex's. The other, red and gold with and hand drawn lion on the side was the work of Leah.

"They're beautiful," Hermione said before kissing each of her children on the forehead. They ran from the room headed to the play room to play. "There's nothing going on out here," she said mimicking Draco, "Sure," she raised her eyebrows.

He leaned in and kissed her.

:-:-:

YAY, ihope you liked it just a fun little ficlet iwrote while my account was frozen ::GRRR:: neway please review

LB


End file.
